<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanishing Point by Plainsong_451</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445500">Vanishing Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451'>Plainsong_451</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>91 Days (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avilio X Nero, Eh What Does Consensual Mean, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>告解和教父二三部曲的對白。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno &amp; Nero Vanetti, Angelo Lagusa | Avilio Bruno/Nero Vanetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanishing Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這一切讓我的煙癮更重了...<br/>再繼續留在電腦裡好像也不是辦法<br/>我很抱歉！！！！<br/>總之我對不起這個世界。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天以後你再也不會見到我了。</p><p>阿維里奧第二次醒來時，尼祿已經消失了。<br/>阿維里奧第一次醒來時，尼祿正坐在不遠處的一張椅子上抽菸。他抽得很慢，煙灰沾在褲管和椅腳邊，像是緩慢墜落的思緒。在那之前尼祿其實應該是在看他的，阿維里奧睜眼的瞬間兩人的眼神對上了，下一刻尼祿便稍微側過身子，像無意地望向另個方向。在寒冷的四月空氣中他裹在他的外衣裡，阿維里奧下意識辨認出自己身上也正覆蓋著自己的大衣，一瞬間誤以為那只是另一個在外逃亡期間的尋常夜晚，一個人守夜，另一人抓緊時間休息。這錯置的熟悉感讓內心抓住某個有關營火的溫暖記憶，他昏昏沉沉地又睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>回去之後，我們應該要多見面。<br/>回羅勒斯？<br/>對啊！</p><p>尼祿左手包覆在另一側，握著阿維里奧的手使勁地搖。那是營火邊最初的某次談話，阿維里奧記不得了，只記得他後知後覺地詫異起兩人的對話能進行得那麼順利，從對方的反應他想尼祿也一樣。他們都喝了足夠的酒，或許就是如此相處才能那般自然。空曠的星夜下阿維里奧無數次感受到強烈的孤獨感，但諷刺地不是今天，今天只有兩個被世界放逐的人互相陪伴，這樣就夠了。不需要躁動的殺意，暫時；他只想安穩地入睡。其中有次阿維里奧迷迷糊糊醒來，發現尼祿在寒冷中挨向他，一隻手搭在他的腰腹上，自己卻鬼使神差地竟然不覺得反感。露天的低溫讓他直覺地也蹭向另一邊傳來的溫度，畢竟大衣抵禦不了什麼冰寒。</p><p>我或許有什麼需要告解，但對一切我感受不到後悔。不是嗎？</p><p> </p><p>阿維里奧敲門進來之前，尼祿正針對人員配置做最後的檢查。他抬頭，看見阿維里奧帶上門，臉色差得有如失眠多天。對方站在門邊看了一會後說：「如果沒什麼事我先回去了。」<br/>尼祿在他對面的沙發扶手上坐下：「你看起來像在擔心什麼，怎麼了嗎？」<br/>「...是嗎。」<br/>整天處理劇場開幕的事讓家族成員們都疲憊不堪，尼祿必須承認他有點想逗著對方玩。「有什麼想要告解的嗎？」<br/>阿維里奧面無表情地看著他。<br/>是克魯提奧的事。念頭閃過尼祿的腦海，頓時心底一沉。他不像是纖細敏感的人，但那一刻他看到了阿維里奧的表情。他也知道失當地提及他人的傷痛極其冒犯而不智，更何況那死亡是你一手造成；卻聽到阿維里奧回答：「我的確有事需要告解。」<br/>對方接著說：「但如果我並沒有罪惡感，那麼告解還有什麼意義？」<br/>「唔，我相信你是個務實的人。」<br/>阿維里奧沉默片刻。<br/>「說吧。」</p><p> </p><p>阿維里奧突然一改語氣：「明天以後你再也不會見到我了。」<br/>那句話說得輕輕柔柔的，尼祿幾乎要在它劃過耳旁時錯過它。但下一秒他的注意力全被拉往突如其來的攻擊上，阿維里奧抓住他的領子，把他扯向自己。尼祿在因震驚的反應不及過後揍向對方毫無防備的身側，阿維里奧放開他閃過，緊接快速而精準無比地踢高給與痛擊。他給與的力道直接而狠辣，透著用生存本能學到的銳利，尼祿猜自己肋骨應該八九不離十是斷了；下一秒兩人的重心一同被導向地面。他察覺阿維里奧扭身壓上他的軀體，力量加壓在脖頸上，你想要殺了我嗎？他好像那樣喊了，因為對方看著他，嘴角勾起地無聲笑了起來。<br/>那是死亡之吻，黑手黨成員在殺死目標之前給對方的信號。在雙唇被吻住的霎那尼祿如此想著，阿維里奧慎重甚至帶有儀式感的態度加深他的觀念。他們緩慢地分離。「至少在動手之前告訴我為什麼。」他的聲音平穩得簡直不像自己的，此時他還對這個想法篤信不疑，直到阿維里奧用指尖撫過他的上唇，他才猛然明白那燒灼著露骨的慾望。箝制他的那雙手再度收緊了。他含糊地說著不要，但阿維里奧堅定連綿地吻他，那雙死灰似的黑色眼睛往往透不出表情，現在尼祿卻在裡面讀出一絲玩味，尤其在他掙扎時變得明顯。他或許真的要殺了我，尼祿想，後來他卻又覺得對方正在強迫自己做出選擇，是什麼選擇他卻不明白，他唯一能確定的是他快透不過氣了。阿維里奧鄙夷地鬆開手，開始粗魯對待他身上的衣物，對方的體溫很燙，充斥他的知覺。他咳了起來，但那是別的東西讓他逐漸停下推開對方的動作－－他讀懂扭曲在眼神中、早已瘋狂的絕望。<br/>阿維里奧由上俯視著：「還記得七年前你沒成功殺死的那個孩子嗎？我的真名是安杰羅．拉古澤。」</p><p>尼祿平靜得不可思議，像是他已經從震驚裡恢復，又或者是他低估自己的心灰意冷。有一瞬他感覺若能從世界逃離也不錯。當被面朝下壓進地墊時他想著：地毯的質地不對。緊接著有些好笑地質疑起自己關注的焦點，那是當初阿維里奧作主和一群夥伴約他出來挑的，他只是到如今才注意到某些東西從進門的那刻就已經不對了。阿維里奧從背後包覆他，鎖緊；痛苦透過心跳共振，還有一絲絲恐慌，對於接下來會發生的事及從今以後的事。彼此都對這代表著沒有任何挽回機會清楚不過。他卻仍在聽到對方喑啞的哼聲時側過頭，盡可能溫柔地抹去阿維里奧頰邊的淚痕；而這會是他最後一次滿意地看見那意外的笑容。在無線拉長至稠密的那一瞬後，阿維里奧將抓住他的身體，一起滑進無邊無際的黑暗之中。</p><p> </p><p>阿維里奧．布魯諾。那不是我的真名。<br/>「我...。」<br/>我的名字是安杰羅．拉古澤。<br/>「十二歲的時候我弟弟死在我面前，我沒能阻止。」<br/>我出生於羅勒斯。<br/>「我父母在我面前被殺。」<br/>我父親是泰斯德．拉古澤。<br/>「我發誓要讓兇手獲得跟他們一樣的結局，或至少是千百倍我感受過的痛苦。我策畫不只一個人的死亡... 我殺了許多人。」<br/>而我背叛我自己。<br/>「無關的人在過程中被捲入。我被迫殺了我的兄弟。」<br/>去死，或者你來動手...。那天本來應該是你動手的。<br/>「我殺了我的兄弟。」<br/>而這就是給你的告解。這算什麼？你不值得。自從克魯提奧死後，你成為世界上最沒資格和我交談的人，你憑什麼聽我告解？我把真實嘔在腳邊，卻發現真實比偽裝醜惡太多。我再也無法假裝，但你不值得... 你根本不值得聽到...<br/>「而我愛上...」<br/>永遠不要讓人知道自己正在想什麼。<br/>「愛著...」<br/>永遠不要讓人知道。</p><p> </p><p>「你在早晨離去，將一切都裝進小小的黑色行李箱中/<br/>一個人站在平台邊，風和雨落在哀傷孤獨的臉上...。」(Bronski Beat〈Smalltown Boy〉歌詞)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>